warmachinehordesfandomcom-20200215-history
Unofficial Errata
This is a list of Infernal rulings which either contradict the rules (Infernals trump rules) or prevailing player opinion. This means some of the rulings below may simply be clarifications of the rules, rather than corrections; either way, they represent a change in how players play the game, so they are included below. General Rulings Melee *'Headbutt: '''Headbutt does deal damage to a model which cannot be knocked down. :: Privateer Press Forums - Headbutt vs Immune to Knockdown *'Combo Smite:' Combo Smite does no damage to a model which cannot be slammed. '''Note: '''Cannot be moved by slams =/= cannot be slammed. :: Privateer Press Forums - Combo Smite and Slam Immunity * '''Snacking': If you have no damage, then you can't heal; therefore, you can not use snacking to remove from play. :: Privateer Press Forums - Snacking *'Trample:' If the trampling model has the ability to move through other models, it does not have to stop when it contacts a medium or larger based model during its trample movement. :: Privateer Press Forums - Trample and Artifice of Deviation *'Electro-leap: '''Additional hits generated by electro-leap are not attacks, meaning a model hit or damaged by one has not been hit or damaged by an attack. Electro leap is a damage roll made by the model with electro leap. This means that damage bonuses on a model apply to electro leap damage. ( Prey, Finisher, etc. ) :: Privateer Press Forums - Electro Leap :: Privateer Press Forums - Eye of the Storm and Electroleap :: *'Sweep': The colossal power attack Sweep ''does require LOS to each model attacked in the area. Attacks are made against all models within that field of fire, melee range, and LOS. This is because Sweep now targets. :: Privateer Press Forums - Does colossal power attack sweep require LOS? ' *'Power attack, One-handed or Two-handed Throw: The throw direction must always be away from the attacker (the thrown model may not under any circumstance cross the thrower's base during the throw). Please note that the book permits two-handed throws to not be away provided they use the special rules to target a specific model (this is an Infernal override). :: Privateer Press Forums - Throwing behind Ranged *'Combined Ranged Attack (CRA):' If, after declaring a CRA and verifying LOS, you determine that only one remaining participant does not automatically miss, you do NOT receive the CRA bonus; that is, you need at least two participants who do not automatically miss in order to get any bonus at all. This overrides CRA as written. : Privateer Press Forums - One Man CRA *'Drag': When pushing the target towards the model with drag the push will only end when the target contacts an obstacle, obstruction, or another model. Unless anything is in the way, the end point of the push will ultimately be when the target contacts the model with drag. : Privateer Press Forums - Reaper Drag & "Tactical Tip" : Also, effects such as Enliven are triggered before Drag. This is because Drag is "an effect which involves making an additional attack". See Appendix A, step 12. * Gunfighter: A model with the gunfighter advantage can make ranged attacks targeting models in its melee range. If you have a weapon with "Reach", you can make Gunfighter attacks also in the range from 0.5"-2". : :: Privateer Press Forums - Gunfighter and Melee range * Shield Guard: has been changed in the latest errata * Elevation and Sprays: While elevation is written as a +2 defense bonus against ranged and magic attacks targeting an elevated model and sprays only target one model, the defense bonus is calculated and applied individually for each model under the spray. : :: Privateer Press Forums - Sprays and Elevation Magic *'Magic Damage: ' Magic damage is now dealt by all spells. However damage from "lingering effects" such as AOEs that remain in place are not considered to have come from the caster of that spell though it is still magic. ' ' :: Privateer Press Forums - Definition of Magic Damage *'Spells vs. Magic Attacks:' While all offensive spells are magic attacks, not all magic attacks are spells. :: Privateer Press - Crevasse's Spray, a Magic Attack which is not a Spell *'Charging': The rule book says, "The charging model's first attack after ending its charge movement must target the model it charged." This has effectively been modified to say, "The charging model's first attack during its combat action must target the model it charged." The difference is that a warlock or warcaster may charge, then, between the end of movement and the beginning of action, cast magic attacks targeting models other than the charge target. This is why this rule is listed under Magic. :: Privateer Press - Charging Spells *'Chain Lightning:' Models hit by additional bounces of Chain Lightning are not hit by an attack, however they are damaged / destroyed by an attack. This operates differently from Electro-leap. :: Privateer Press Forums - Are Chain Lightning arcs Attacks *'Force Hammer:' Force Hammer does no damage to models which cannot be slammed. :: Privateer Press Forums - Force Hammer vs Slam Immunity *'Pursuit:' Pursuit triggers after each movement during a targeted model's advancement, including additional movements made as a result of following up on a slam, beat-back, side-steps, etc. :: Privateer Press Forums - the interaction of Pursuit spell, and model abilities - follow up, side step etc *'Shatter Storm:' The Shatter Storm AOE can damage incorporeal models. :: Privateer Press - Shatter Storm vs Incorporeal *'Telekinesis': When cast at an enemy model in melee with a friendly, if the attack misses and the model telekinesis resolves against is a friendly model, the model is hit automatically (roll to choose new target but NOT to hit). :: Privateer Press Forums - Telekinesis into melee *'Tornado: '''Tornado does no damage to models which cannot be thrown. :: Privateer Press Forums - Tornado vs Throw Immunity Scenarios *Incorporeal models are able to hold objectives in scenarios. :: Privateer Press Forums - Scenario Crossover Rules Other *'Targeting: You can always target yourself with targetable effects that are not offensive spells or animi, regardless of the effect's listed RNG (obey all other targeting restrictions listed). This is meaningful because of this rule on page 30 of Primal: "When determining the effects of a spell or ability that affects models within a specified distance of a model, the effect is a circular area extending out from the model's base and including the area under the model's base.'' Unless the spell or ability says otherwise, however, that model is not considered to be within the distance itself." : Privateer Press - Targeting Effects *'Least Disturbance: '''The rule of least disturbance only applies to models which do not have a rule in place preventing them from being moved. If a model would be moved by this rule but cannot be moved, move the other model (the one causing the disturbance) instead, obeying Least Disturbance as normal otherwise. : Privateer Press Forums - Least Disturbance vs. Cannot Be Moved *'"Or":' Whenever a rule triggers on condition a "or" condition b, it is exclusive or, not inclusive - meaning once one trigger has occurred, it precludes the second. For example, when entering and ending an activation in an Eruption of Ash, a Murder of Crows, or a Mage Storm, you take one hit, not two. : Privateer Press - Eruption of Ash *'Bulldoze:' Bulldoze only takes effect when a model is advancing during its activation. A model which is slamming or charging may continue the slam or charge after Bulldoze, despite contacting a model. : Privateer Press Forums - Bulldoze : Privateer Press Forums - Bulldoze and Charge/Slam : Privateer Press Forums - Bulldoze and Contacting : Privateer Press Forums - Bulldoze on the Charge *'Vengeance': When resolving vengeance move all models then make all available attacks. : Privateer Press Forums - Vengeance Resolution *'Phantom Hunter': Phantom Hunter does not ignore the stealth granted by prowl when in terrain granting concealment. : Privateer Press Forums - Prowl and Phantom Hunter *'Arcane Assassin / Blessed': In general, if a spell creates an effect (terrain, cloud, etc.) and the core game rules for that item then grant a bonus to ARM or DEF, then Arcane Assassin / Blessed does not ignore those things. : Privateer Press Forums - Arcane Assassin Clarification *'Sacrificial Pawn': If a model with the Sacrificial Pawn ability passes it to another model that also has Sacrificial Pawn ability, that second model may pass it along again. : Privateer Press Forums - Sucker and Similar Attack Transfers *'Ranking Officers''' may issue the Run order and the Charge order. : Privateer Press Forums - Ranking Officers Ruling *'Beat Back': A model cannot advance as a result of Beat Back if it chooses not to push its target. An immobile model hit by Beat Back cannot be pushed, but the attacker may still advance. If the target is destroyed by an attack with Beat Back, the model may advance. A model can push a dragoon dismounted by the beat back attack; this push is not necessary for the beater to advance. : Privateer Press Forums - Beat Back vs Dragoon Replaced Models : Privateer Press Forums - Beatback and Choosing Not to Push : Privateer Press Forums - Beat back question *'Line of Sight:' A model can check its LOS to any model at any time. This includes measurements, such as the 5" to see if you can see through a stealthed model, or 3" to see through thick forest, but you must declare the model that is checking and the model that it is trying to see. : Privateer Press Forums - LoS and measurements - Stealth and Forests : Privateer Press Forums - Confirming LOS Rules *'Character Units: '''Non-named models in a character unit are not characters. : Privateer Press Forums - Character Unit's grunts and "Non-character trooper/model" effects *'Knocked down warjacks in shallow water: A warjack which becomes knocked down while standing in shallow water goes inert, but a warjack which is already knocked down that then enters shallow water (either through forced movement or the creation of shallow water or the like) does not go inert. : Privateer Press Forums - KD Warjacks in Shallow Water *'''Controlling Enemy Models: '''When you are controlling an enemy model (e.g. through Influence) that was part of a unit, while you control it it does not count as part of the unit, meaning it does not care about unit coherency, it loses all buffs/debuffs on the unit, it loses Gang, and so on and so forth. This means that if the model was the last surviving member of the unit, all unit-wide spells expire. : Privateer Press Forums - Influence - Part of a unit : Privateer Press Forums - Unit Wide Spells vs. Influence *"During Its Unit's Activation, This Model Can Use…" and Model Activation:' In order to use rules that state that a model may do something during its unit's activation, the model itself must not be under an effect which prohibits its activation, such as Stationary, and must use the ability before any effects which prematurely end its activation, such as failing a charge or ending movement after running. : Privateer Press Forums - Charging + Mini Feat *'Massive and Slam, Throw, and Push:' The Massive rule prevents a model from being moved by Slams, Throws and Pushes. It does not prevent the effect itself or any damage resulting from it. The next errata will reflect this change. : Privateer Press Forums - Critical fail? Thrown/Slammed vs can not be. *'Frenzy and Abilities:' Frenzying Warbeasts are only intended to be able do those things listed in the Threshold and Frenzy rules. This precludes optional abilities, use of animi, and forcing for any purpose. There may be an errata to add this preclusion to the Frenzy rules. * '''Effects and added models': If a unit is affected by an effect, then it applies to the entire unit for the duration of the effect. As added models from other abilities are still part of the unit, they enter under any effects that are currently on the unit. Privateer Press Forums - Freezing Grip and Death toll : Privateer Press Forums - Frenzy and Animus Cryx Warcasters : Scaverous *Scaverous' feat Black Gate does not prevent a Woldwarden or Megalith from using Geomancy to cast spells that would normally cost 3 fury. :: Privateer Press Forums - Scaverous' Feat Black Gate and Geomancy *Death Ward's ability to let you choose which column takes damage is trumped by something which allows the attacker to choose which column is damaged (such as "Precision Strike"), because the active player's abilities always trump the passive's and an attacker is always active. :: Privateer Press Forums - Precision Strike and Death Ward : Skarre (Epic) *When the spell Black Spot triggers it generates an attack of the same type (melee or ranged) as your initial attack(s) for that unit's activation. :: Privateer Press Forums - Drag + Black Spot *Death Ward's ability to let you choose which column takes damage is trumped by something which allows the attacker to choose which column is damaged (such as "Precision Strike"), because the active player's abilities always trump the passive's and an attacker is always active. :: Privateer Press Forums - Precision Strike and Death Ward :Witch Coven of Garlghast *Because the Egregore is the source of the Coven's focus, and is immune to focus-removing and focus-reducing effects, Eiryss1's disruptor bolt and Severius1's feat have no effect on the Coven or the Egregore. ::Privateer Press Forums - Coven vs Eiryss1 Clarification Warjacks *'Malice': #Malice can use possession on free strikes. #After possession finishes, the model can continue its activation normally, subtracting any movement that was "used up" before the free strike occurred. #If Malice possesses a charging model you may move it normally under possession, but when control returns to the original player the charge movement stops. It will be a failed charge if the charge target is not in melee range. : Privateer Press Forums - Malice freestriking a charging model - what happens to the charge movement? *'Seether': When a Seether is autonomous its Soul Drive will not allocate a focus point. However, when a Seether is jack marshalled it is not autonomous and thus can be allocated focus. : Prime pg. 80 "An autonomous warjack acts normally but cannot be marshaled or have focus allocated to it, tough it can receive focus from other sources." *'Deathjack': When resolving a trample the Deathjack will only cull souls from those within 2" of its end point. : Privateer Press Forums - Deathjack Trample and Cull Soul Units *'Revenant Cannon Crew': The leader ignores LoS when making attacks with the ghost cannon. This means he has LoS to everything on the board whenever he makes a ranged attack. Since the "check to see whether Rengrave is in my LoS" is done at exactly the same time as "make an attack", the leader can always see Rengrave when he is making attacks, Thus he always gets the bonus from Rengrave, no matter where Rengrave is. : Privateer Press Forums - rengrave and cannon crew official rulling help Solos *Bane Lord Tartarus: When making a Thresher attack he creates a Bane for each destroyed living enemy model. : Privateer Press Forums - Bane Lord Tartarus - Can he make multiple Banes from "Thresh" Cygnar Warcasters Lieutenant Allister Caine (Prime) *Caine does not ignore forests, clouds and stealth during his feat. : Privateer Press Forums - pCaine's feat quick question Major Markus 'Siege' Brisbane *The trigger for Breach is 'suffer damage'. Having damage transferred to a model satisfies this requirement. Therefore, if a warlock affected by breach transfers the breached damage to a warbeast affected by breach, Breach will expire from both of them. : Privateer Press Forums - A Couple of Questions about Siege Brisbane (note: Lunatic Calm is an Infernal) : When Wurmwood, Tree of Fate is hit and Breach is active then the following happens: Wurmwood is hit. The ARM is halved and then Breach expires on Wurmwood. Damage is applied to Cassius and then Breach expires on him. : Privateer Press Forums - Breach vs. Wurmwood's Sympathetic Link : When used to transfer damage, the Bastion's ability "Sanguine Bond" also causes Breach to expire if the bastion has damage put upon them. : Privateer Press Forums - Siege's feat vs bastions : '''''This is no longer relevant due to the change in the Breach feat in the July 2012 Errata. Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos Squire * When checking extended control area, add the Squire's +2" to the caster's control area before doubling. http://privateerpressforums.com/showthread.php?202435-Kraye-Guided-Fire-and-Hunters Stormsmith Stormcaller *Surge must resolve along a *single*, infinitely-thin line that both models are on, rather than drawing a line for each model.This is NOT a valid surge. : Privateer Press Forums - Stormcaller Surge Confirmation : Privateer Press Forums - Stormcaller Surge Original Ruling Khador Warcasters : Harkevich *Harkevich's feat's ranged attack before the charge ignores ROF. :: Privateer Press Forums - Harkevich's Feat Question Warjacks : Behemoth *When Power Booster is used on Behemoth, you may put the 1 focus on either the cortex or the sub-cortex. : Privateer Press Forums - Power Booster on Behemoth : Spriggan * Any special rule that grants an extra 'normal' attack generates an attack the Spriggan cannot convert to a Targeting Flare. This includes Broadsides, Sentry, Watcher, and Harkevich's feat. : Privateer Press Forums - Broadsides and Targeting Flare : Privateer Press Forums - Targeting Flare and Special Rules Units : Iron Fang Pikemen *The minifeat on the captain resolves as follows: after the action step for the unit, any model in the unit other than the captain who successfully completed the action step (i.e. did not run, fail a charge, or otherwise have their activation end prematurely) may make a full advance. Provided at least one member of the unit successfully completed the action step, all members are affected by Shield Wall. : Privateer Press Forums - Clarification of Defensive Formation Solos *No rulings Protectorate of Menoth Warcasters : Hierarch Severius *Admonisher is not an attack. Abilities that trigger as a result of an attack (such as self-sacrifice or vengeance) do not trigger as a result of Admonisher damage. : Privateer Press forums - Soul reclaimation and what constitutes an attack : Privateer Press forums - Reznik 2's feat interaction with the battle engine *Fires of Communion ceases to apply to models once they are removed from the table; as such, those models cease to be friendly to Severius and may be returned via spells and feats by their original player. Models controlled by Fires of Communion become solos, and thus lose any and all benefits or abilities related to their unit. If the unit leader is destroyed while the remaining unit members are under the effects of Fires of Communion, the original controller may promote a new unit leader when control returns to them. :Privateer Press forums - Yet another Fires of Communion question :Privateer Press forums - Fires of Communion and Enemy Knights Exemplar :Privateer Press forums - eSevvy's feat and Unit Leaders Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos : High Paladin Dartan Vilmon *Impervious Wall prevents the model from being thrown or slammed by a power attack, as throw and slam are effects originating from a non-magical attack. Because power attacks are not made with weapons, providing magical weapons to a warjack will not allow it to throw or slam a model under the effects of Impervious Wall. A model under the effects of Impervious Wall may still suffer collateral damage, as collateral damage does not originate from an attack. : Privateer Press forums - Question about Impervious Wall : Privateer Press forums - Vilmon one more time IW : Covenant of Menoth *Man-sized means that the model is a small-based model that sits on a 50 mm base. For all rules interactions and game purposes, the model is a small-based model. This means that it can only block line of sight to other small based models, can be trampled, dragged, can suffer the Consume effect, suffers +2 damage rather than half armor vs. Armor Piercing, and any other effect that is applicable to a small-based model. : Privateer Press forums - Covenant of menoth base size : Privateer Press forums - PoM Covenant base size Battle Engines *'Vessel of Judgment:' *As of January 6, 2012, Doors of Judgment can target warcasters; this may be changed at any point, which is why it's included here. : Privateer Press forums - Doors of Judgment and Warcasters *Admonisher is not an attack. Abilities that trigger as a result of an attack (such as self-sacrifice or vengeance) do not trigger as a result of Admonisher damage. : Privateer Press forums - Soul reclaimation and what constitutes an attack : Privateer Press forums - Reznik 2's feat interaction with the battle engine Retribution of Scyrah Warcasters *Ossyan: Ossyan's gun's AOE leaves play when the model it is attached to is destroyed or removed from play, NOT just destroyed as the rule says. : Privateer Press Forums - Ossyan's Gun vs. RFP : Addressed by 2012 Errata Warjacks *When a Retribution of Scyrah warjack is knocked down in water it is stationary until its furnace is restarted (prime page 88). This is a case of fluff not equaling rules and could be explained by ....(elves, like cats are afraid of water). Units *No rulings Solos *House Shyeel Artificer -Magno blast: Push/Pull is decided once for all models, not on a model by model basis. Ref: Maudlin Mercenaries Warcasters *No rulings Warjacks *No rulings Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Circle Orboros Warcasters Mohsar the Desertwalker *The spray generated by Crevasse is a magic attack but not a spell. : Privateer Press - Crevasse's Spray *Pillars of Salt may overlap each other. : Privateer Press - Stacking Pillars of Salt Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate *The feat states that "Enemy models that are knocked down while in Wyrmwood's command range suffer 1 damage point." This has been ruled as "Models who get knocked down "while within" the feat are the ones who take the damage, not models who got knocked down before the feat was active." : Privateer Press Forums - Forest of judgement Krueger the Stormlord (Epic) *When using Krueger's theme force one of the benefits is that "Tharn Ravager units and the Lord of the Feast each begin the game with one corpse token." This means every model in the unit gains one corpse token. : Privateer Press Forums - Epic Krueger Tier Question Warbeasts *'Argus' *Doppler Bark only affects living models. : Privateer Press Forums - argus vs warjacks * Ghetorix *Snacking cannot be used to remove from play unless the snacking model has suffered damage, as without having taken damage, it cannot heal. : Privateer Press Forums - Snacking *'Megalith' * Geomancy: Effects preventing or modifying the ability of a model to cast spells apply to Megalith when using Geomancy. The controlling warlock is only considered to "have cast" the spell for purposes of upkeep spell duplication and upkeeping and spells that target "this model." :Privateer Press forums - Using Geomancy when suffering from black oil * Warpwolf Stalker: ' *Lightning Strike must be active when the Sprint-triggering model destruction occurs, despite the wording of the animus. : Privateer Press Forums - Lightning Strike Timing * '''Woldwrath: ' *Both of the gun's AOE templates are placed even if the model hit by the electro leap is destroyed. : Privateer Press Forum Woldwrath Gun : Units *'''Druids of Orboros Overseer: When using The Devouring you add first to get the correct POW value. Blast damage is 1/2 of that POW. : Privateer Press Forums - Druids of Orboros - The Devouring *'Shifting Stones': The triangle between the stones used for teleporting does not use the normal broad definition of "within" and does not include the outer edges of the stones (see diagram in linked thread) : Privateer Press Forums - Shifting Stones Solos *No rulings Legion of Everblight Warlocks Lylyth 3 *Lylyth 3 using the animus Counterblast will get to fire all three shots from her Auto-Fire. : Privateer Press Forums - Auto-Fire and Counterblast Warbeasts Typhon *Typhon can buy additional melee attacks even if none of its initial attacks were melee. : Privateer Press Forums - Multiple heads and buying attacks *Typhon does NOT respond to weapon locks in the typical fashion; instead, each weapon lock reduces his number of initials, but any remaining initials may still be either attack. :Privateer Press - Typhon and Weapon Locks Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Skorne Warcasters : Dominar Rasheth *With Blood Mark you can transfer to a warbeast that is not in your battlegroup, or to things-that-aren't-warbeasts, but you cannot transfer while suffering from Grievous Wounds or to a model affected by Pain & Suffering or some other special rule that prevents transferring, such as a warbeast being full of Fury. : Privateer Press Forums - Updated Blood Mark Ruling Warbeasts Basilisk Krea ''' *Spiritual Paralysis only affects living models : Privateer Press Forums - argus vs warjacks '''Archidon *Lightning Strike: Lightning Strike must be active when the Sprint-triggering model destruction occurs, despite the wording of the animus. : Privateer Press Forums - Lightning Strike Timing Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Trollbloods Warcasters *No rulings Warbeasts *'Snacking': If you have no damage then you can't heal. Therefore you can not use snacking to remove from play. This affects: Dire Troll Blitzer, Dire Troll Bomber,' Dire Troll Mauler', Earthborn Dire Troll, Mulg The Ancient and Rök. : Privateer Press Forums - Snacking Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Minions Warcasters *No rulings Warbeasts Units *No rulings Solos *No rulings Uncategoried *No rulings. THIS IS THE BOTTOM OF THE ERRATA. ANYTHING BELOW THIS LINE IS AN ADVERTISEMENT.